Vitani
by ToloW
Summary: Les deux lionnes ne s'aimaient pas. Elles se détestaient. Elles se haïssaient. À un tel point que l'une d'elles devait tomber... PDV Vitani


_**Titre**_: Vitani

_**Auteur**_: ToloW

_**Disclaimer**_: Sauf quelques personnages qui apparaîtront au fil de l'histoire, rien ne m'appartient. Nia nia, on touche pas à ce qui est à moi, parce que j'ai des dents et je mords.

_**Rating**_: T, par simple mesure de sécurité... On sait jamais comment ça peut virer, ce shistoires-là.

_**NdT**_: Wow, ma première fic' à vie! Comme j'aimais beaucoup le personnage de Vitani, je voulais parler d'elle. Et puis, j'étais très triste qu'on ne raconte jamais la suite, qu'on ne dit pas comment les Exclus s'étaient habitués à vivre avec les autres lions, s'il y avait eu d'autres problèmes, et tout quoi. Alors j'ai créé ma propre non-fin. N'oubliez pas de me laisser des commentaires, heiiin. Je prends toutes les critiques, tant qu'elles sont constructives.

**_NdT (2)_**: Les chiffres entre tirets se rapportent à la fin du chapitre, afin de préciser quelques petits trucs...

HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY.

**Prologue**_ -1-_

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

_Rien n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Elle ne ressentait plus le vent fouettant son corps, maltraitant sa fourrure fauve. Elle ne ressentait pas non plus les rayons incandescents du soleil qui lui brûlaient la peau. La savane défilait sous elle à un rythme hallucinant, vertigineux, à un point tel qu'il lui aurait été impossible de même distinguer quoi que ce fut sur le sol. Elle fonçait droit devant, sans un regard derrière, sans un remord. D'ailleurs, y avait-il jamais eu de place pour les remors dans son âme? Elle était vide; vide de sens, vide de tout, vide de rien. Elle ne possédait plus que cette endurance qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, que cette force rageuse et violente qui la poussait à continuer. Vitani courrait, le souffle court, avec une rapidité déconcertante et anormale. Déjà, elle était loin de sa terre natale ou de celle d'adoption, la Terre des Lions._

_Penser au territoire fertile et paradisiaque qu'était la Terre des Lions la remena brutalement à la réalité. Peu à peu, elle réduit sa cadence, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Son corps tremblait sous le choc, et elle dut s'assoir de peur de tomber. Prise d'une soif intense très rationnelle après une telle course, elle partit en quête d'un point d'eau. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps - ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, après tout - pour en trouver un, où elle se désaltéra. Le soleil se profilait désormais à l'horizon, annonçant la fin du jour, mais la jeune lionne ne ressentait aucune fatigue que celle mentale. Ce court répit amena avec lui une vague de nostalgie, vite remplacée par les évènements moins plaisants qui avaient provoqué sa fuite. Il lui était impossible de déterminer ce qui avait été l'élément déclencheur ce cette fugue. C'était une accumulation de facteurs, tout simplement. Si elle avait été plus supersitieuse, elle aurait affirmé que c'était le destin. Mais Vitani n'était pas superstitieuse et préférait s'imaginer qu'elle était la seule maîtresse de son futur._

**Chapitre 1 - La chasse**

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

Vitani était tapie dans l'ombre, sombre présage de mort, prédatrice attendant le moment propice pour bondir, le moment propice pour dévoiler sa terrifiante présence. Devant elle, un troupeau de gazelles se prélassait en broutant nerveusement, conscientes du danger planant au-dessus de leurs têtes sans pour autant être assez effrayées pour fuir maintenant. Le vent jouait en faveur de la tueuse, bien sûr. La lionne avait toujours été une chasseresse exceptionnelle, stratégique et assez puissante pour assurer sa substistance sans difficulté. Jamais elle n'aurait pu laisser son repas la détecter avant qu'elle n'ait repéré la cible la plus facile à truicider.

Observant de son oeil excercé chacun des cervidés, elle remarqua un vieux mâle qui boitait légèrement de la patte antérieure gauche, ce qui ne manquerait pas de le ralentir lorsqu'il tenterait de s'enfuir. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas trop maigrelet et procurerait une bonne source de viande au clan. Malgré son handicap, Vitani savait que la gazelle resterait un adversaire coriace parce que plus rapide qu'elle, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de passer d'autes longues heures éreintantes à chercher un autre troupeau.

Ses muscles se tendirent tandis qu'elle se penchait légèrement vers l'avant, prête à bondir vers sa proie que ses yeux bleus ne quittaient plus. Son apprentissage dans la Terre des Exclus l'avait habituée à se concentrer sur une proie sans pour autant oublier ce qui se passait autour, et donc elle n'en négligeait pas moins le reste du troupeau. Dès que l'air changea de imperceptiblement de direction, Vitani se propulsa en direction de son repas, augmentant graduellement sa vitesse, sans dépasser une certaine limite. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas dépenser toute son énergie maintenant, qu'elle devait épuiser ses adversaires avant. Son odeur la précédant, elle ne fut nullement surprise lorsque les gazelles se mirent à courir en sens inverse, exactement comme elle l'avait prévu. Plus loin, en aval, quelques lionnes se reposaient après avoir chassé durant tout l'avant-midi - chasse qui s'était d'ailleurs révélée infructueuse, comme toutes les précédentes. Elles étaient toutes découragées, affamées de n'avoir rien avalé de la journée. Seule Vitani, habituée à souffrir de la faim par son enfance dans la Terre des Exclus, n'avait pas abandonné et avait poursuivi la chasse, malgré les ordres de leur lionne-en-chef -_2-_. Elle savait que les lionnes de Kiara ne pourraient pas s'empêcher de se jeter sur ces "cadeaux du ciel" et lui faciliteraient donc ainsi la chose en tuant quelques bestioles elles aussi. Dévalant inconsciemment la pente, les gazelles les plus rapides ne remarquèrent que trop tard les autres prédatrices qui déjà fonçaient sur elles, ayant déjà senti l'odeur de leur chair

Elles étaient désorganisées, manifestement peu préparées à chasser. Certaines lionnes étaient d'une maigreur épouvantable, voire même terrifiante, et avaient de la difficulté à attaquer. D'autres hésitaient, se demandant probablement qui avait provoqué cette cohue et si elles devaient prêter main forte à leurs soeurs. Kiara, ladite nouvelle lionne-en-chef, n'appréciait pas que l'on prenne des initiatives, préférant donner elle-même les ordres. Depuis la mort de Sarabi et de Nala - survenues depuis si longtemps, et pourtant tellement fraîches dans l'esprit de tous -, c'était elle qui avait été déléguée pour assurer le rôle de chef des chasseresses.

_La tanière près du Rocher des Lions était vide. Cela faisait longtemps que plus personne n'y venait durant le jour, préférant essayer de trouver la nourriture qui faisait cruellement défaut. Seules quelques rares personnes étaient au courrant du pourquoi réel de la chose, aussi s'accordait-on pour dire que les troupeaux avaient tout bonnement disparus. Pourtant, la terre était toujours aussi fertile et les animaux aussi abondants. À preuve, on trouvait partout des traces de leur passage. Mais jamais la chasse n'était très fructueuse. Peu à peu, les lions plus âgés dépérissaient, préférant donner les rares ressources aux plus jeunes._

_Le clan était dans un état de survie désespérée. Depuis la fin terrible de Sarabi, tous se promenaient la tête basse, le regard terne, sans vie. Ils ne semblaient plus ressentir quoi que ce fut, et l'espoir avait quitté leurs vies. Les ex-Bannis ayant rejoint les habitants de la Terre des Lions, les bouches à nourrir s'étaient multipliées à une vitesse fulgurante, effrayante._

_Sans faire un bruit, Kiara pénétra dans la tanière sombre. Son regard était voilé, et la joie d'antan avait depuis longtemps quitté ses yeux. Dans un coin, on pouvait voir le corps prostré de Nala. Ses côtés étaient saillantes, montrant à quel point elle mangeait peu. S'approchant lentement de sa mère avec un mince morceau de viande, la jeune lionne poussa un simple grognement afin d'attirer son attention. Nala ouvrit doucement les yeux, trop faible pour gaspiller de l'énergie à relever la tête, ou à démontrer plus de vie._

_- Tiens maman, murmura sa fille en lui tendant la chair sanguinolente. Tu devrais manger un peu._

_L'interpellée poussa un soupir avec une difficulté évidente._

_- Non. Je préfère que ce soit toi, Kiara, qui mange ce morceau de viande._

_- Tu vas mourir, si tu ne te nourris pas convenablement..._

_- Je mourrai de toutes manières, répliqua Nala avec toute la sécheresse que son état lamentable lui permettait. Tu es la future reine; ne me déçois pas. Si tu n'es pas assez forte pour gouverner, qui pourra le faire à ta place?_

_Après un court silence où elle reprenait son souffle, elle enchaîna:_

_- Tu ne dois pas tomber comme je l'ai fait._

_Kiara savait qu'elle avait raison, mais l'avouer serait revenu à salit le sacrifice de sa mère. Lorsque les animaux reviendraient, ils auraient besoin d'une souveraine forte afin de passer au travers de cette épreuve. Son futur rôle l'effrayait, la terrifiait, la paralysait. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'obtenir des responsabilités, surtout au détriment de ses parents. Elle n'aspirait qu'à vivre tranquilement avec Kovu, et même élever des lionceaux..._

_Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Kiara se rapprocha de sa mère et enfouit son museau dans son pelage autrefois si beau._

Nala était morte quelques jours plus tard, rapidement suivie par Simba, qui avait cessé d'exister en même temps qu'elle. Kiara avait tout naturelleemnt été choisie pour succéder à ses parents, avec, à ses côtés, Kovu. Seulement, la lionne avait été mentalement affectée par ces morts, et son comportement en avait été changé. Elle était désormais beaucoup plus vulnérable, émotive. Cet obstacle, à défaut de la rendre plus forte mentalement, l'avait détruite. Elle était devenue manipulatrice et contrôlante, et entrait souvent dans de sombres colères qui avaient le don d'exaspérer les anciens Exclus, que l'on nommaient à tort les "Autres". Bien qu'ils soient devenus des habitants à part entière de la Terre des Lions, on continuait de les séparer et de les éloigner.

Quant à la nourriture, elle était peu à peu réapparue, mais jamais en assez grande quantité. Les lions restaient toujours sur leur faim, mais n'en mouraient plus. Le clan avait subi de nombreuses pertes et se remettait lentement de cette période noire.

Assurée qu'au moins une ou deux gazelles y passeraient, Vitani se reconcentra sur la sienne, qui gambadait avec mal, suivant difficilement le reste du troupeau. Elle ne s'appuyait pas sur sa jambe blessée, mais progressait tout de même rapidement. Mais pas assez pour lui échapper. Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur ses traits félins. Elle entrait dans une toute nouvelle phase, un autre état. Elle n'était plus un lion, elle était une machine à tuer, elle était la meurtrière, la Faucheuse. Atteignant sa vitesse maximale, elle rejoingit sans peine l'animal qui faiblissait à vue d'oeil, se réjouissant d'avoir encore la force de réagir. Puis, sans aucune forme de cérémonie, elle lui donna un coup de patte sur sa jambe arrière intacte. La réaction fut immédiate; le vieux mâle s'écroula sur le sol en soulevant un nuage de poussière, poussant un cri de terreur justifiée. C'était l'instant que la prédatrice aimait le plus. Sentir ainsi qu'elle avait triomphé, qu'elle était parvenue à mettre à sa merci un animal fier, à le briser, à le faire plier devant sa grandeur. Vitani se jeta sur lui et lui rompit la nuque d'un coup de mâchoires puissant, n'aimant pas faire souffrir lontemps les proies qu'elle réduisait à l'état de simple bête larmoyante. Le sang envahit sa gueule ouverte, se répendant délicieusement dans sa gorge, puis dans son estomac torturé. Résistant à l'envie de prendre la viande pour elle comme elle l'aurait normalement fait dans la Terre des Exclus, Vitani laissa retomber le cadavre à ses pattes et observa comment progressaient les autres.

Avec satisfaction, elle constata qu'elles avaient attrappé trois gazelles, dont une femelle grosse d'environ 3 mois, à en juger par la proéminence de son abdomen. Avec son butin, le clan aurait de quoi se nourrir de tout son saoul pour environ trois jours, ce qui était un bon début. Vitani repéra la femelle dominante, tentant de déterminer comment elle prenait la "rebellion" de sa subordonnée. Son ordre avait été presque direct, et Vitani avait parfaitement compris qu'elle ne devait pas s'éloigner pour chasser seule. Néanmoins, elle ne se sentait nullement coupable d'avoir désobéi: le prix en valait la peine.

Il était de notoriété publique que les deux lionnes se détestaient. Lors du dernier combat entre les habitants de la Terre des Lions et les Autres, l'ex-Bannie avait été la première à sa ranger du côté de Kiara et Kovu. Sur le coup, elle avait été persuadée que c'était la chose à faire. Mais la mort de Zira avait tout gâché. Tenant Kiara pour responsable, jamais Vitani n'avait pu s'entendre avec elle. Malgré tout, elle était restée sur la Terre des Lions, avec sa véritable famille, les anciens Exclus, de qui elle se sentait responsable. Et puis, elle n'avait nulle part où aller, et le clan avait besoin de ses talents de chasseresse.

De son côté, Kiara n'aimait pas la soeur de Kovu à cause de la facilité avec laquelle elle s'attirait la sympathie des gens. Elle était jalouse de celle qui sapait son autorité en démontrant avec raison que c'était de sa faute si le clan était en pleine déchéance. La lionne-en-chef était trop inexpérimentée, et donc était incapable de bien gérer les siens, et Vitani se faisait un plaisir d'en parler à tort et à travers.

Kiara tourna les yeux et recontra le regard de sa rivale. Son regard était morne, presque triste. Du sang maculait son museau, prouvant qu'elle était parvenue à capturer l'une des trois gazelles mortes, ou qu'elle y avait au moins contribué, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vue la quantité de viande qu'elle avait avalé tandis que les autres lionnes crevaient de faim. Elle semblait hésiter à s'approcher de Vitani, comme si elle avait peur d'aller la voir. "_Ce qui doit être le cas_, pensa avec un certain amusement l'Autre." Jugeant apparemment qu'elle n'était pas une grande menace, Kiara s'avança vers elle, une foule d'émotions défilant sur son visage. Finalement, ce fut une colère teintée de jalousie qui resta ancrée dans le regard ambre de la lionne-en-chef.

- Quels étaient mes ordres? lança-t-elle d'un ton où ne perçait qu'une froide frustration pas très convaincante dès qu'elle dut persuadée que sa subordonnée l'entendrait.

- Tu devrais apprendre à cacher tes sentiments. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Un grondement sourd s'éleva de la poitrine de la lionne dominante. Stoïque, Vitani attendit qu'elle retrouve un semblant de calme avant de poursuivre:

- Tu sais très bien que grâce à moi, nous ne crèverons pas de faim. Si je n'avais pas agis ainsi, nous serions revenues les mains vides au Rocher.

Cette réalité était assurément déjà passée dans l'esprit de Kiara, qui rabattit ses oreilles contre son crâne et montra ses crocs pour lui rappeler qui gouvernait. Vitani eut la décence de baisser les yeux, ne tenant pas particulièrement à empirer sa situation.

- Je serais parvenue à trouver du gibier avant la fin de la journée. Nous n'avions pas besoin de ton aide, d'autant plus que je t'avais _ordonné_ de ne pas chasser seule. Tu n'es plus dans la Terre des Exclus; tu dois suivre le clan.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse; il n'y avait rien à redire. Vitani connaissait parfaitement ses droits, et celui de contester les ordres n'en faisaient malheureusement pas partie. C'était en parfaite connaissance de cause qu'elle agissait: si elle l'aurait voulu, Kiara aurait pu la forcer à quitter la Terre des Lions. Cela s'était déjà fait par le passé, souvent même. Seul Kovu, qui avait un pouvoir absolu sur Kiara, parvenait à la tempérer et l'empêchait de bannir sa soeur. Alors qu'elle emboîtait le pas à sa supérieure, Vitani aperçut une lionne s'approcher d'elles. Son pelage était d'un chamois chatoyant et ses yeux jaunes brillaient de joie, démontrant qu'elle était en parfaite santé.

Leira avait en effet été choisie avec quelques autres lionnes afin de porter le futur du clan, les lionceaux qui assureraient l'avenir de la Terre des Lions. On s'était assuré qu'elle ait toujours assez de nourriture, ainsi rayonnait-elle maintenant, resplendissant de santé. Elle était aussi la personne la plus proche de Vitani, une amie fidèle et compréhensive qui partagait toutes les ambitions de l'Autre.

- Félicitations, Vi. C'était... tout simplement ingénieux, déclara-t-elle.

L'interpellée lui accorda un simple mouvement du museau signifiant qu'elle ne tenait pas à en parler, surtout à proximité de la lionne-en-chef. Conprenant ses réticences, Leira baissa humblement la tête et attendit que Kiara se soit éloignée.

- Je ne pouvais tolérer de rentrer les mains vides, ce soir, répondit Vitani dès que Kiara fut suffisament loin pour ne pas les entendre. Je n'aurais pu affronter les regards avides des petits espérant avoir un peu de viande. Je connais la famine, et je peux affirmer que ce n'est pas ce que je leur souhaite.

- Le manque de nourriture affecte leur croissance, acquiesça Leira. Il ne passe pas une minute sans que je ne me fasse du soucis pour les miens, ou même pour le clan en entier.

- Kiara est incapable de diriger les chasseresses. Elle n'a aucune expérience, et elle ne comprend pas comment fonctionne une véritable chasse. Et le pire est qu'elle ne tente pas de s'améliorer, se contentant de rester telle qu'elle est, incompétente et colérique.

- Tu sais très bien que nous n'y pouvons rien. Si nous faisons le moindre geste de travers, elle n'hésitera pas à nous bannir toutes les deux.

Leira et Vitani avaient fait le tour du sujet des milliers de fois. Argumenter n'aurait été qu'une perte de temps et de salive, aussi se turent-elles, ruminant chacune dans leur coin. En se joignant aux habitants de la Terre des Lions, les Autres avaient cru que tous leurs problèmes seraient résolus, qu'ils pourraient vivre tranquilement sur ce territoire prolifique. Ils avaient vite été dusillusionnés lorsque les animaux s'étaient mis à manquer. Une foule d'entre eux étaient morts, mais la majorité avec survécut et espérait que désormais tout irait mieux. C'était un espoir éphémère, si mince qu'il était facile à briser. Un espoir stupide, jaloux. Le produit de cette chasse renforçait cet espoir, le rendant plus tangible et plus accessible. La bonne chasse avait apporté au groupe une humeur agréable qui ne tarirait que si les choses se dégradaient, ce que personne ne désirait.

Ce fut cet instant que Kiara choisit pour grimper un rocher de taille non-négligeable qui lui servirait de promontoir. Elle poussa un bref rugissement qui fut porté par le vent retentit avec une puissance déculpée. Toutes les lionnes se turent, et un silence respectueux s'installa tandis que toutes tournaient la tête vers leur souveraine.

- Mes soeurs, commença Kiara, aujourd'hui est jour de prospérité et annonciateur de temps moins difficiles. Jamais nous n'étions parvenues à acquérir autant de viande fraîche en une seule journée. (Elle ne fit aucune mention de l'aide inespérée de Vitani, mais plusieurs lionnes tournèrent la tête vers elle.) Par contre, continu-t-elle, dès demain, nous retournerons à la chasse afin de trouver encore plus de viande fraiche. Il nous faudra être prêtes: nous devons nous attendre... à une autre sorte de problèmes. Malgré tout, je sais que...

La dernière remarqua attira particulièrement l'attention de Vitani. Au ton de la femelle dominante, elle avait compris que la disette qu'ils venaient de subir n'était rien comparée à ce qui s'en venait. Pourtant, elle ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu être plus terrible que de mourir de faim. Bien sûr, il y avait les hyènes, mais elle ne représentait pas une menace assez importante pour que ce fut cela. Il serait trop facile de les vaincre. Elles étaient cupides et trop peu brillantes pour collaborer entre elles. La seule chose qui eût pu réellement les effrayer serait... un autre clan de lions. Ou de prédateurs quelconques. Dans sa cage thoracique, le coeur de Vitani se mit à battre la chamade. À dire vrai, jamais cette option ne lui était passé à l'esprit, mais en y réfléchissant correctement, il était vrai que cela expliquerait une foule de chose, à commencer par la disparition subite de la nourriture et le fait que Kiara soit si... stressée?

Car c'était ce que l'on pouvait lire dans les yeux de la souveraine: elle était nerveuse.

Mais comment un clan aurait-il pu empiéter sur leurs terres sans que personne ne les détecte? Comment aurait-il pu voler si facilement les proies des habitants de la Terre des Lions? C'était inconcevable, tout simplement.

Constatant que les lionnes autour d'elle se mettaient en marche, Vitani en conclut que le discours improvisé de Kiara était terminé et qu'elles rentraient maintenant au Rocher des Lions. Elle suivi donc les autres, lorsque la lionne-en-chef l'interpella.

- Vitani! Attends.

Prise de court, la lionne s'arrêta, incertaine de ce que lui voulait Kiara. Il était rare qu'elle vienne lui adresser la parole, d'autant plus qu'elle avait troqué son air revêche pour une mine soucieuse qui lui donnait presque l'air du chef qu'elle était. Presque. Près d'elle, Vitani constata que Leira attendait aussi, hésitant à la laisser seule avec la dominante. Comme si elles étaient incapables de se retenir et de ne pas s'entretuer. Poussant un bref soupir résigné, elle lui dit:

- Tout va bien, Leira. Je te promets que je ne la défigurerai pas. Quoi que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui manque...

- Je te fais confiance, alors, lança son amie en riant.

Dès que ses lionnes se furent éloignées, Kiara bondit sur le sol avec une grâce que Vitani ne lui connaissait. Elle s'assit, attendant que sa souveraine se rapproche assez pour lui parler. Essayant d'être civile, elle déclara sèchement, dès que Kiara fut à porté de voix:

- Que me veux-tu?

Bilan: finalement, la tentative pour être civile était un échec.

- Je... J'avais à te parler.

- Maintenant que je suis là, tu peux y aller, tenta-t-elle encore en se radoucissant légèrement, mais pas assez pour paraître polie.

La lionne-en-chef ne releva pas. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se quereller avec quelqu'un, à ce qu'il semblerait. Pour l'instant, elle avait d'autres soucis en tête.

- Je voulais simplement te mettre en garde.

- Me mettre en garde contre quoi? Ta mauvaise humeur?

- Cesse donc de me provoquer. Les lionnes ont compris que tu m'avais désobéie. Si jamais tu recommences, je te jure que même Kovu ne pourra rien pour toi...

Vitani éclata d'un rire sans joie teinté de sarcasme. Leira et elle avaient souvent pensé au bannissement quasi-inévitable de l'Autre, et elles en étaient venues à la conclusion que c'était probablement écrit quelque part que la dominante la chasserait bientôt. Jamais elle n'avait réalisé ce que cela signifiait réellement, mais elle n'en avait pas peur.

- Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose, ma jolie: ça fonctionne dans les deux sens. Tant que tu resteras un chef aussi médiocre, je me battrai pour défendre mes idées et protéger les miens de la faim. En attendant, bannis-moi si tu le souhaites, mais prépare-toi à en affronter les conséquences. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les lionnes me considèrent comme leur "sauveuse".

Sans attendre de réplique - qui serait sans doute cinglante et très insultante -, Vitani la salua d'un geste de la tête avant de partir à la suite des autres lionnes en courant.

**Fin du Chapitre 1**

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

_-1-_: Ce n'est pas vraiment un "prologue", mais je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleur mot. En fait, c'est une courte séquence qui viendra probablement dans un chapitre futur... Qui viendra très certainement dans un chapitre futur... Pour faire bref, qui vivra verra.

_-2-_: J'ai choisi ce terme parce qu'il resprésentait le mieux ce que je tentais de décrire. À vous de me dire si vous le jugez innaproprié.

_**NdT**_: Je vous promets beaucoup plus d'action dans les prochains chapitres. 'Fallait bien que je mette l'histoire en contexte, nan? Je peux simplement vous affirmer que j'ai longtemps hésiter pour la fin. Je l'ai refaite une dizaine de fois, sans jamais trouvé autre chose. et donc, voilà.

_**NdT (2)**_: Haaannnn, j'aime les reviews, vous savez. :p


End file.
